


When did this happen.

by AspieVulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Happy, Honesty, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: Leonard is tired of hiding his feelings."...""Hey Spock?""Yes Leonard?""When did this all happen?"





	When did this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, I can't tell if it's good but it's cute and I love it anyway. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

"Hey Spock.. can I?" McCoy asked standing awkwardly the Spock's quarters.

"You may, are you in need of assistance?" Spock asked wondering why McCoy was at his quarters when he should be going to sleep.

"Kind of I guess.." he sighed and sat on the sofa "I.. well I don't really know why I'm here, instinct I guess.. is it ok for me to stay a while?"

"Of course doctor."

"Leonard.."

"Tea Leonard?"

He smiled softly towards the slightly anxious Vulcan "yes please... thank you."

"..."

"Hey Spock?"

"Yes Leonard?"

"When did this all happen?"

"To what are you referring to?"

"I can read your emotions, I seek your company I feel the best after an argument with you." He relaxed into the sofa breathing in the soft incense. He sighed. "Spock.. when did I fall in love with you?"

"I do not know"

"And I suppose you feel the same?"

"Indeed"

"Hah, when did that happen.."

"I do not know.."

"..."

"I love you Spock."

"I love you too Leonard."

"What now?"

"I do not know."

"I don't either.. you ok with just sitting and cuddling until my brain catches up with all this?"

"Of course Leonard."

He hauled himself over to where Spock was sitting, he had wanted this for so long, turns out all it took was a bit of desperation, he didn't even have a plan he just couldn't handle not saying anything anymore. If Spock had said no...

He said yes, that's what's important, he collapsed next to Spock laying his head into the Vulcans shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me."

"I will not... You should not leave me either" Spock said reaching up to play with the leonards hair

"I won't." He nuzzled into Spocks neck inhaling the incense and purring against him before giving in to sleep.

He had the best night's sleep since he got on the enterprise


End file.
